Death Note: Palingenesis
by KnightOfZ3R0
Summary: It's been 14 years since the Kira incident. Kira has become a myth, slowly decaying to time and memory. But when a new user, one who has little anger with the world he lives in, receives a Death Note, what will he choose? Will he use if for justice, and punish those who have committed crimes and such? Or will he fall down the path of Kira, and become new God of the corrupt world?
1. Chapter 1

**Death Note: Palingenesis**

* * *

 _ **A/N: I do not own Death Note or any mentioned products. There will be crossovers in any way, with rare mentioning's of game names or characters.**_

 _ **Death Note and its songs are owned by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. I won nothing but OC Alan, Hannah, and Denzell.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Begin where one left off…..**

 _Kira, the name sent chills down any man's spine who called himself a criminal or terrorist. It was a name that emitted from Japan, and spread like the plague through the world. Most though, now saw it as an old myth, a man who took responsibility into his hands and killed those who opposed him and hurt innocents._

 _So far, Kira was a legend through time, slowly fading into nothingness now. Until now…._

* * *

Rain, rain was one thing Alan Spade could say he hated right now. So, he'd been forced to stay inside school, forced to hear monologue of things he knew. Around his neck sat bulky dark blue headphones, off but still ready for when he'd leave.

So right now, he really hated today.

"C'mon, just let me talk to you, babe." Alan turned to see another, a jock with his group, trying to harass a girl. She had dark brown hair, wore glasses like he, and tried her best to keep quiet. She seemed scared of him, probably because he was harassing her. "How about you hang out with me? I promise you won't regret it."

"N-No, please leave me alone!" She stuttered, trying to hold her tears back. Alan glared at the jocks, how could they do this to someone, a girl at that? It was horrid, disgusting, and sickening. "P-Please, leave me alone!"

"Excuse me!" the teacher, Mr. Roland snapped, making the jocks and girl jump in fear. His gaze pierced through the lead jocks, making him back away. "If you'd please leave Hannah alone, I would like to finish up class!"

"Y-Yes, Mr. Roland!" They rushed back to their desks, and the girl Hannah seemed to breathe calmly now. Alan simply looked away, watching the rain pour down one more.

This really was a bad day….

* * *

 ** _God of Death world_**

While Alan looked towards the dark, he didn't realize another did the same. This character, though, was not human.

He was a Shinigami, or God of Death in English. "Man, I can safety say that this is boring." He stated, looking around the grey place he called 'home.' "I wonder what I should do. Maybe talk to Ryuk? No, he's probably not in the mood. Walk around? Yeah, like I haven't that…."

Standing up, he revealed his very bony, white colored body and messy hair. His oddly colored eyes glanced around the world he saw, watching his brothers and sisters gamble or talk quietly. Ever since the, what was it? Kira, yes the Kira incident, Shinigami were talking barely more than previously.

Even then, though, it was dying out like everything else they'd tried or done. "I wonder….." Denzell stated, tracing the lining of his Death Note. Or one of his, another given to him by a Shinigami who passed. "What if I pulled a Ryuk? I mean, it's still not against the rules to drop a Death Note into the human world, even after so long."

His back stretched out, creating bone-like wings. He quickly took to the skies, searching for the portal to the Human World.

* * *

 _ **Human World**_

Alan sighed one more, slowly smiling at the rain ceased. As it did though, he noticed something fell out of the sky. It wasn't rain, to large with a black color design. Small, probably a piece of metal. But, it couldn't be considering its small notebook like design.

The bell rang, snapping Alan out of his trance. He quickly stood up, taking up his Assassin's Creed Desmond jacket and Dead Space RIG backpack. As he did, his blue eyes noticed Hannah had rushed out, glaring at the snickering classmates. "What was that?" He murmured to himself, walking out the class. "It couldn't be a piece of metal, and not a person….. So, if not those then what?"

Entering the large courtyard, Alan looked towards a small tree by the far doors. Walking towards it, he saw the item was there, sitting on the calm grass.

"Death Note, huh?" He asked aloud, sitting on the concrete seat next to the tree. Opening it, he saw the first pages were opposite, black with white writings.

"The person whose name is written in this notebook shall die.

This note page will not take effects unless the user, momentarily owner of the notebook, has the person's face in his or her mind. Therefore, people sharing the same name shall not be effected."

Alan blinked, looking at the book in confusion. "What is this? Some joke or something?" He flipped through the empty pages, looking at its sleek form. He shrugged, before stopping in thought. "I wonder…. No, it's probably a dumb joke. That said, might as well take this book. I am in need of more paper for both class and designs."

Standing up, Alan made his way towards the bus lot, placing his headphones on.

 _"Within the spreading darkness, we exchanged vows of revolution._

 _A flower of evil sprouted because it was loved_

 _Because I won't let anyone interfere with everything that will come about from now on"_

* * *

 **A few minutes later, Alan's home**

Alan opened the door into his house, hanging his backpack onto wall rack. "I'm home!" He called out to the silence, not bothering for an answer. "Not like anyone's here anyways…."

At the moment, Alan's parents worked internationally, so they worked out of state. At the moment, they were in Japan, a place Alan strongly disagreed ever since he looked up the Kira incident. He knew what it was, his parents knew, mostly everyone but his high school colleagues knew of Kira's legend.

Never the less, his parents went, waving Kira off as an 'old folklore used to scare kids nowadays.' Entering the living room, Alan flipped on the light switch and then the flatscreen.

"We are coming to you live from the station. Reports have come in from the battles in Verona, Italy. Whispers of firefights lead by a Jerome Yanverio." A T.V reported stated, showing an image of said person. "What's that? Oh, um…. We're getting a live feed from firefight leader Yanverio."

"Hello, people of Italy, people of the world. I am sir Yanverio, and I fight for the purpose of freedom for my people. Too long have we waited in the shadows, and now we seeks the power to make our own choices, not by governments or others!" He stated, glaring into the camera.

"Hm, I can't believe this. Another attack in Europe and barely any in Japan or here in America. How odd," Alan stated, before glancing to the book he'd placed on the living room counter. He looked back to the still talking gunner on the T.V, then back to the book. "Might as well try, just to see. I mean, it can't hurt anyone… Right?"

Taking out his ink marker from his backpack, Alan opened the 'Death Note', flipping to an empty page. "Let's see….. Jerome Yanverio…." He muttered, looking from the T.V at small points to make sure he wrote it correctly. He then added the date and time, 3:50 P.M. "Alright, I guess I wait….."

Placing his marker down, Alan leaned back on the couch. For a moment, he pondered at the Death Note, it couldn't possibly be real. If it was real, he could have possible condemned a man to death, but if it isn't, then he just wasted a line of paper for nothing. Either one had bad outcomes, well mostly the first one. "I knew it wasn't true-" Alan was suddenly cut off by Yanverio's next move.

Yanverio suddenly screamed out in pain, clutching his chest before he fell forward into the camera. Alan gasped in shock, jumping off the couch and towards the T.V. "What happened? How did, you mean….? I see." The screen flashed back to the reporter, who now had a shocked look on her face. "We have just got a report saying Jerome Yanverio had just died to a sudden heart attack."

Alan blinked, rubbing his eyes and ears to make sure he hear and saw correctly. His felt a cold chill flash down his spine, and his head snapped towards the open notebook. "H-How did? How is this possible?!" He exclaimed rushing back to the couch. He ran a hand through his brown hair, staring down at the notebook. "D-Did I... Did I do this?"

He blinked again, eyes wide at the book. "No, no I couldn't have! It's not possible!" he cried out in fear, horrified at the thought that he just killed a man. A living being, a human, who probably had a wife or child with him. "NO! Don't think like that, Alan! You did not kill him! But if I did….. I have to test it, in public- no, somewhere I'll be able to see! If this notebook is real, and has the power to kill a man…."


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: I do not own Death Note or any mentioned products. There will be no crossovers in any way, with rare mentioning of game names or characters._**

 ** _Death Note and its songs are owned by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. I own nothing but OC Alan Spade, Hannah, and Shinigami Denzell._**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The reality of the situation**

 **3 hours later**

Alan walked passed the street lane, watching for any prying eyes. His eyes would snap left to right, and he'd flinch at the smallest sound or human touch. Ever since earlier, Alan had become tenser around people.

The death of Yanverio sent him into a nervous state, considering the possibility that he killed a man. Then again, he might have done Italy a favor, ridding the country of terrorism. Walking past another corner, Alan entered a coffee store. Entering to a small table, Alan quickly opened his backpack.

"This can't be possible," He whispered to himself, taking out his marker and opening the Death Note. His gaze shifted around him, both inside and outside the shop. As it did though, he saw Hannah once more, walking towards the store. "Hannah? What is she doing here?"

He watched her cautiously, she seemed so much more…. Lively then at school. She spoke to another person at her table, laughing and smiling for the first time. Alan's eyes narrowed, he didn't like this.

* * *

 **Alan's PoV**

 _I don't like this, Hannah seems lively than before. What's with the change of tone?_ I thought to myself, watching still for any others in search of my gaze. As I did though, I noticed someone outside, across the street staring at Hannah. _Thomas Ranger, what are you up to? Spying on people, more importantly a girl? What, is it for your posy leader, Eric?_

I blinked, realizing something. This was a perfect time to test the Death Note, I could see if it was real or not. Opening my marker top, I looked down to the black notebook. "Thomas Ranger, cause of death…. Screw it, stupidity." I muttered silently, closing the book. After a few seconds, nothing happened before Thomas suddenly walked forward out of control.

"Huh, what the he-!" He was cut off by a sudden car, its tires screeched as it slammed into another. Both cars slid across the street, finally crashing into Thomas' form. Blood scattered across the window, and I jumped away from the impact. People, aside from my shocked self, screamed or rushed outside to see the scene.

"O-Oh my god…." I whispered, scrambling onto my table to get the notebook. I rushed to collect my items, rushing out the store. _I can't believe it! It really works, how?!_ "How did this happen?! F-Fuck that, what am I doing with this?!"

"You are using a Death Note." A voice, dark and emotionless, stated behind me. I snapped around, coming face to face with a tall, bony form. He slouched to face me, his odd eyes glowing under his messy hair design. "I see you have my Death Note, human. I am Denzell."

I stopped breathing, I couldn't. Whatever, or whoever this was horrifying, and scarcely tall. "You're making this awkward. I just said you were using my Death Note." The creature, or Denzell as he called himself, stated to me. He raised an eyebrow, waving a thin hand to me face. "Hello? Earth to human."

"Huh?" I snapped out of my trance, stepping back in fear. I tripped, sending the Death Note out of my possession and myself onto the pavement. "W-What the hell?! W-Who, or what are you?!"

"Like I said, I am Denzell. I am a Shinigami, or God of Death in English, and owner of the Death Note." Denzell, restated, pointing to the notebook. "Better yet, that one you have in possession."

"T-This is yours?" I finally asked, holding up the notebook shakily. "H-Here, take it! I haven't done anything to it! I swear!"

"No need to lie, human." Denzell stated. "I know you've killed already two people, I saw you do it."

"What? How did... I shouldn't bother considering you're a Shinigami," I slowly calmed myself, watching the God of Death's movements. "And it's Alan, Alan Spade."

"Right, _Alan_." Denzell restated, pointing to the notebook. "This Death Note, at the moment, is now in your possession. Since you have taken it, you now can kill people by writing their names in the notebook."

"Wait…. So, I now I have possession of this Note?" I asked slowly, blinking to make sure this was true. Denzell nodded in conformation, crossing his, or it's, arms. "B-But I can't use this! I have no right to command people's lives and deaths!"

"Oh, but you do now. Owning this Death Note grants you the power to kill those you hate, those who you see evil, and such." Denzell replied, glancing to a certain brown haired girl who was rushing away from the store in fear. "Besides, wouldn't you like to help that person? What is her name, Hannah or something?"

"What about her?" I snapped, my anger flared as I glanced to her before back to the Shinigami. I couldn't think of doing that, helping some girl who wouldn't stand up for herself. What did I care? "I don't see why I should help her! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going home."

Before Denzell replied, I exited the alleyway. As I did, I looked back to Hannah who walked in the opposite direction. I saw her catch my gaze, and snapped my head away. "Hey!" She suddenly called out, but luckily I turned to corner before she could say my specific name. "Hello? Hey!"

I ignored her, continuously walking to the bus stop. I watched her turn the corner to get to me, and suddenly my heartbeat grew faster. "C'mon, come on!" I growled, watching the bus turn the corner and stop. I sighed. "God damn you buses!"

I finally gave up, taking on a full sprint towards the other side of the street. As I did, I glanced back to see Hannah stopped before the bus. I didn't bother looking back, I didn't bother stopping.

After a while, I finally made it home. I slammed the door shut, bolting it furiously. "I won't help her, I won't!" I snarled, tossing my backpack onto the couch. I stopped for a moment, trying my best to calm down. "I need something to eat."

Walking, slightly calmly to the refrigerator, I pulled out two chocolate bars. I tossed them onto the couch in the living room, reaching to get the milk. "Wow, not a bad place to live at." _Oh no_ , I thought. _He's in here isn't he?_ I turned to see Denzell sitting on the couch. He was looking around the living room, from the framed photos to his reflection on the T.V "I wish I had had something like this in the Shinigami world, you know."

"What are you doing here?" I asked, glaring at the God of Death. For a Shinigami, he acted like a common person in a fancy house or something. Odd. "I thought you said the Death Note was mine, doesn't that mean you can leave me alone?"

"Hm," Denzell thought for a moment, his gaze looking to the two chocolate bars. "I could. But that would require me to leave, and I want to see the human world more. Ryuk told me a lot about it, so I wanted to confirm it."

"Ryuk? Who is that, another Shinigami?" I asked, pouring milk into a small coffee mug. I looked to see Denzell eating a chocolate bar, seemingly surprised by its taste. "Hey! I was gonna eat that!"

"Oh calm down, there's still one here." He stated, tossing it towards me. I luckily caught it, looking to the Shinigami as he licked his fingers. "Anyways, forget about that delicious and delicate item. What will you do with your Death Note?"

"What will I do?" I repeated, looking towards my backpack. I couldn't just hand it to the police, for all I know they could start killing criminals and blame it on me. Can't tell my parents, otherwise they'll think I'm crazy. "Well, I can't really do anything for now. So, I guess I'll keep it for now."

"I see." Denzell stood up, revealing his wings. "Well, I'm going to fly around. Probably find more candies to steal and eat. See you in the morning!"

That said, Denzell flew through the wall, rushing out into the now black night sky. Now I had some to think. Should I give this notebook to the Police they could put the deaths and me together, and figure out I possibly did it.

Giving it to my parents could possibly get someone killed just to prove it's real. I can't trust a single person at school, it's bad enough people steal from others. "Wait….." I suddenly realized something. I have the most powerful murder weapon in history, and have the power to alter the world's corruption. "What am I doing? I have the power to kill every criminal, every terrorist and corrupt character at my fingertips. And it's mine, only mine….."

I smiled, but it was not friendly or calm. It gave off a dark, malicious form with my new found desire. "I now can rid the world of all this darkness, I will be the light in the world!" I chuckled, walking to my backpack. I threw the notebook onto the table, the book opening to the page I'd use. "I will become justice- no, I will become God of the world!"

My small chuckle formed into a laugh, my eyes seemed to glisten in the room lighting. "All will bow to me, or die." I whispered, flipping on the T.V to the new channel. "I am Kira!"

I blinked for a moment, realizing what I'd stated. "No, not Kira. I am Kai, yes. Kai, God of the world!" I laughed and I swore my eyes glowed red for a slight moment on the marble table's reflection. "Yes, I am new Justice!"

* * *

 **A/N: So yes, Alan has now decided the path to become Kira, or Kai now. The next chapter, though, will show if he'll stay on this path. And what his problem is with Hannah.**

 **That said, this is KnightOfZ3R0 signing off!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: I do not own Death Note or any mentioned products. There will be crossovers in any way, with rare mentioning of game names or characters._**

 ** _Death Note and its songs are owned by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. I own nothing but OC Alan, Hannah, and Denzell._**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Restart**

"Alright, put your phones away class. We'll start our lesson on the newest incident in the past few years," Mr. Roland started, marking down the name Kira one the board. "Kira, seen as a vigilante who kills criminals and monster to police, has been said to be dead for several years. We'll be reviewing on this case, and looking into the victims of these murders."

"Why bother? Kira did us all a favor of kill criminals in the world." Hannah called out, receiving snickers from other class students. "What?"

"Kira is a freak, and a murder at that. It's bad enough he killed police and FBI just for investigating on him." Eric, the lead jock in his little 'group', stated. "Besides, anyone who kills is just as bad as a common purse snatcher or killer."

"But he did still rid most of the world of problems," Alan finally stated, not looking up from his 'book.' At the moment, he was reading the Death Note's rules and guidelines, last thing he needed was to do something against one without knowing about it. "I think he had somewhat good intentions, but the world couldn't comprehend them."

"Alright, that's enough." Mr. Roland settled the class down, writing more down on the chalkboard. "During this lesson, you will give a 3 page essay regarding certain events Kira was involved in. This will be due at the end of next week, so study hard."

Alan looked up, studying the essay's details. It had to be a specific event, including date, time, and cause of death. They also wanted a page on Kira's motives for killing FBI and police officers. "Alright, seems simple." He muttered, turning on his phone. He had recently downloaded the News app, so he'd have a full description of another victims name when he wasn't at home. "William Dovanishi wanted for bombing commands on U.S bases. Sounds like someone's in need of Kai's punishing."

"Just make sure you aren't getting seen writing people's names down," Denzell stated, eating another chocolate bar. As he did, he saw Alan glance to him before look back to writing. "Hey, c'mon Alan. Talk to me, I get bored easily."

Alan stopped, before taking a small note. He wrote several words on it, before dropping it to the floor. Denzell moved to it, looking closely to see it read "Don't speak to me outside the house. Nobody else sees you, so it'll seem weird for me to talk to nothing!"

"Oh, I see." Denzell replied, walking around the classroom. He stood in front of Mr. Roland, making stupid gestures and funny faces. "Ha ha, you can't see me!"

"Alright, class is over. Head to lunch then return to homeroom." Mr. Roland called out, watching the students leave slowly. As they did, he noticed Alan hadn't stopped writing things down in his 'book.' "Alan? The bell just rang, you're free to leave."

"Oh, I know." Alan looked up, giving a reassuring smile. "But, I'm not hungry. So, I might as well wait here till the bell rings again."

"Ah, I see." Mr. Roland watched Alan with suspicious. He never stayed behind, unless he was told to or needed to speak with him. Something was off. "Very well, continue."

Alan nodded, opening his Death Note. He placed a cover that made it seem like he was reading about World War II. In reality, he was reviewing the four pages he'd filled in the past night. So far, he was killing criminals released from prison, but what he really needed was the criminals _inside_ the prisons. Next up on his hit list was a wanted terrorist; they gave him a name identity and a phone number.

Whatever idiot decided to that all down, Alan would have to thank him. "William Dovanishi, time of death: 1/24/2021. 9:30 P.M." It read. "Cause of death, missile failure, missile does not launch, and explodes during test run."

Alan smiled. "This is going smoother than I hoped," He whispered to himself. He looked to Denzell, gave a slight nod before standing fully. "If you'll excuse me sir. I'd like to go to the restroom, if I may."

"Yes, or course." Mr. Roland stated, not looking up from his computer. Alan nodded, taking his backpack and notebook.

* * *

"What are you doing? Shouldn't you be studying on a Kira case, better yet, stay in school?" Denzell asked, looking curiously at the younger man.

"No need to bother, I know lot of Kira already. Besides, I have to work more on my Kai movement," Alan explained, skipping through the Death Note. "Even then, I still need to deal with school and others who will try to discover my move."

"Ah, so you simply want to keep killing," Denzell restated. "But even if you kill all those criminals and terrorists, you'll be the last one left."

Alan suddenly slammed his Death Note shut, turning to Denzell. He had a dark, yet somehow friendly smile on his face. "Oh, what are you talking about Denzell? I'm just a high school student studying for school." Alan stated, in a carefree and calm speech. "Besides, once this all ends Kai will become justice above both police and military power…."

He raised his hand, opening it as if extending a hand to the world. "I will become new God of the World!" He exclaimed, his eyes seemed to glow in the sunlight.

"Wow, Ryuk. You were right, humans are bat shit crazy with Death Notes," Denzell muttered, before smiling. "And _very interesting_ at that."

* * *

 **2 weeks later**

 **National Police Agency, location unknown**

"As you are away, we have had a significant decrease in criminals and terrorists in in the past three weeks," a Police Director spoke out to the other 30 members in the large chamber. "We have come to see this as a late, if not final, attack from Kira."

"Kira?! Impossible, Near stated Light Yagami was killed by him personally!" A Japanese Director growled, glaring to the US Director. "What you're saying is that there was more than two Kira's?!"

 _ **"No, I am not Kira."**_ Suddenly, the large screen behind them flickered into a black screen. In the center was the name "KAI", outlined in red and written cursively in white. **_"I am Kai._** "

Murmurs rushed across the room, people suddenly shouted in fear or rushed out. "Who are you?! How did you find this location?!" One Director roared to the screen.

 _ **"How I located this place is not your concern,"**_ Kai stated, his voice going pitch high and low as he spoke. _**"My point is that I am well aware of the idea that I am a Kira. I am not; I work and kill for my own reasons. While I do admire Kira's motives for justice and endings of war, I do not follow in his footsteps."**_

"Lies! You kill criminals who had been let out of prison, and you kill wanted terrorists!" Another Director shouted out, his eyes twitching as he stared to Kai. "If you're not following Kira, why do you kill those people?!"

 ** _"Because they will not change!"_** Kai suddenly roared, and the room went silent. He continued. _ **"This world will not change! The world I've come to see is full of corruption, corrupt governments and people! Laws that discriminate or racism in countries. The world we live in cannot be altered from the course we set it on. But I will see to change that, and I start by killing those who wish to destroy it!"**_

 _ **"Stand by me or stand against me, I care not! I only wish to see the world we've come to live on change for the better,"**_ Kai stated, and the screen flickered off. _**"To not test or get involved with me in any way, I will not hesitate to kill any who oppose me…"**_

The room lights came to life, and everyone sat thinking of this move. Attacking criminals and terrorists did help, but even before the police could get involved did this 'Kai' character state he was not to be toyed with. It was clear that this was no follower of Light Yagami, but someone different.

While their motives seemed similar, it was clear Kai was the more direct and fast to react of the two. "Get me the Special Provision for Kira on the line, I feel we will need Near in this next move!" The U.S Director ordered, an officer rushing out to get the line. "If this Kai uses the same techniques Kira used, we will require someone who has seen this ability!"

* * *

 **Alan's house, 8:58 PM**

"Finally, I got that message out!" Alan sighed, leaning back in his chair. In his hand was his Death Note, and a soda in the other. He took a sip of his drink, throwing the notebook onto the table. "Now that I made my stand, I can only hope they'll do as I think."

"And what's that?" Denzell asked, biting down on another chocolate bar.

"Since Detective L was killed during the Kira case 14 years ago, and new Detective Near discovered Light Yagami was Kira it's safe to assume they'll ask Near for support." Alan explained, looking to his computer screen. "If they do, I'll simply have to discover his name and facial identity then kill him. But I'll have to do it in a specific way, if I kill Near after meeting him, the Police will put two and two together. If I kill him randomly and suddenly appear from something random they'll figure it out. I have to be specific on how I kill him."

"Even then, you'll still have to kill anyone else who discovers you killed him or suspects you," Denzell stated, finally sitting up from Alan's bed. "Besides, you'll probably have to kill other Police to draw yourself away from the suspect list."

"True," Alan stated, before he stopped. "Wait a sec," He turned back to his computer, opening ITunes for some reason. All of a sudden, a low music began to play in the room. "Okay, as I was say-"

"Did you put on music to make it more dramatic?" Denzell asked, looking to the song playing. "Low of Solipsism? Odd name, but good sound nonetheless."

Alan coughed, before continuing. "As I was saying, while that is true the police will have to die if they're watching me, I still have to worry about the house. For all I know, police could come in at night and raid it or plant cameras or something."

"Either way," Alan finished his drink, crushing it before throwing it into a small room trash can. "I'll find Near, kill him, and anyone else who opposes me. They don't have anything to use on a video feed after all!"

"True," Denzell nodded in agreement, standing up.

"Well, I'm gonna hit the hay." Alan yawned, jumping onto his bed.

"What, you aren't going to kill anyone right now?"

"No, I'll save that for the , Kai makes his public appearance!"

* * *

 **A/N: And there you have it, ladies and gentleman. That was Death Note Palingenesis, I honestly wasn't planning to go full scale (25 chapters) on this one. In all honesty, it was a what-if case for Death Note taking place in America instead of Japan. Nevertheless, review if you want me to continue this story or not. For the moment, I'm planning to work on another project.**

 **It's not Gurren Lagann Dispersed, I might not even go back to it unless you guys want me to or not. So, aside from that I also had two major exams coming up in May, so I'm studying up for those. So, I may not have as much time as I did to make chapters for the next story.**

 **Also, I forgot to add that Denzell _is_ an actual Shinigami in Death Note, but he's not seen as much at the main characters and was unnamed.**

 **With that said, this is KnightOfZ3R0 signing off!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/n: Well, since I noticed you guys, the readers, have spent some time on this story I've decided to continue working on this for the time being. Though I only plan to to chapter 5, I hope you'll guys like it for now.**_

 _ **That said, please Enjoy The Show!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Progression**

 **Alan's school**

As Alan entered the main courtyard, with Denzel silently following, he notice something odd. Several groups of people were in separate corners of the courtyard, whispering with one another. "What the….?" Before he could ask, Alan suddenly was pushed forward. He almost fell, but caught himself in time.

He looked to see Eric standing behind him, a smug look on his face. "Well, what do we have here? A confused boy in a confusing world," He sneered, taking up the boy by his collar. "If you didn't realize it before, I'll tell just what the hell is going on. We're splitting the student body, those who are cool, awesome, lame, and pathetic."

"Oh, that's what it is. Your separating us into groups, I thought it was something really bad at first." Alan stated sarcastically, making the taller jock growl in anger.

"Your think you're so tough, huh? Well, let me make it clear! I am the most powerful and most awesome in this school! Your trash, your parents left you alone, and you don't have any friends!" The jock snapped, pulling his face closer to Alan's.

"I'm fine with that, besides half the people hear are just as annoying as you." Alan whispered to him, but his voice told how annoyed he was by this. He thought there was going to be an event occurring, not this boring thing. "Oh well, I'm going to class. If you'll excuse me."

With that said, Alan slammed his head into Eric's face, then his fist into the jocks chest vastly. Oxygen rushed away from Eric's lungs, making the taller of the two let go of Alan and fall down. "D-Damn you, Spade!" Eric growled, watching the other leaving. As he did, Alan turned his head slightly, enough to show his eye.

The look in his eyes said 'don't try it.' Like he was tempting him, or challenging his ability to fight. Eric's eyes narrowed, before shifting towards the other groups. Everyone had been watching, both students and teachers alike and were honestly surprised. Alan never seemed strong, nor talked to anyone even in danger, so for him to show that meant something was off.

"So, you planning to kill that boy for taking you up or something?" Denzell asked the younger.

"No, I shouldn't. Not yet at least," Alan replied, watching the other students walk towards their classes and such. He made a small turn into his homeroom, walking to his desk, "If I were to kill Eric now, after that incident, I'd be the prime suspect. And if I were to kill him after I got home, or early in the morning it would still look back on my side. So I'll have to wait on it."

"Hey, uh Alan!"the black haired student groaned silently, making Denzell chuckle as they turned to see Hannah behind him, stopping before him. She looked surprised, not half-expecting him to turn. "I, uh, was trying to ,see you yesterday but you didn't hear me."

"Oh, uh sorry. I wasn't really up to meeting anyone after what I heard happened,: Alan replied, very slow and calm on how he spoke. He couldn't give away the idea that he killed Thomas or was there, so he had to be precise on the words he used. "Did you need something or...?"

"Well, I wanted to see if you could help me with the Kira report we're doing." She stated, holding out the page of few paragraphs to him. "I only know the basics of what Kira did, but I don't know Kira's intentions or what prime example to state."

"I see, so you mainly need help with the main idea viewing Kira's ideas and a prime example to support it." Alan restated, placing the paper next to his desk. He took his pencil, circling parts or underlining them. "Delete this part from your report, then rewrite this paragraph with, 'this can be viewed by' whatever you put. Say mine, for example, uses the Yoshida Production, which was searched during the hunt for Kira, while Kira one of the members killed under their command. I also suggest using a police interview as another example of possibly a Kira follower or detective in the Kira case too."

"Ah, okay. Thank you!" Hannah thanked him, taking to her seat. As Alan watched her make her leave, Alan's eyes narrowed. He'd have to watch her, he couldn't let her get close to him. Not after... _that_.

* * *

 **Alan's house**

"Huh, just what are you doing to the notebook?" Denzell asked him, watching him tear off two pages. "Those pages cost a lot of deaths to remake you know!"

"I have an idea that I'm hoping will work, should we lose the house to any outside groups." Alan explained, walking to the side of his bed. On the side was a poster, Star Wars to be precise. It seemed like a common poster, but in reality, it held a secret. Alan traced the side for a moment, feeling for a small button in the wall. "Should the police arrive, and possibly find the notebook, I will have a backup plan to kill criminals. This small vault will house three pages from the Death Note, and I'll have another one built next to the houses HVAC vent piping."

"Ah, so you'll have two separate places to get the notebook in case you lose it. Clever." Denzell stated, biting down on another chocolate bar. As he did, he glanced back to see Alan close the door. "What will you do now? Kill Eric or Hannah, or maybe you'll kill someone else?"

"I'm planning to kill a European terrorist publicly, then I'll make me appearance as Kai." Alan replied, switching on the computer recorder. "Alright, let's get this show on the road!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Outside Alan's home, at the heart of the city, thousands of common citizens walked or drove around the center of the city. Suddenly, the screen against a buildings wall flickered to life. The man showed no smile like a reporter, and held a pistol on his side. Finally, he had a terrorist banner behind him, the black design glistening in the rooms lightening.

"People of the United States, I am Kivosten Lindaile! I see the government we once viewed as a threat, and as such I will publicly state that I-!" As people stopped to watch his speech, Lindaile suddenly stopped. He screamed abruptly, clutching his head as he grew louder. Finally, after a powerful screech, he rushed out his pistol, firing into his head. His eyes, though, as he died seemed to give off the impression that he didn't want to do that.

His body fell with a thud, before several men rushed to help him. Thousands across the world watched this suicide publicly, and were now mortified by the move. The screens altered by static, becoming the red cursive name of 'KAI'.

"People of the world, hear my voice! I am Kai, and I stand in judgement of the world!" Kai's voice made hundreds freeze in fear or horror, looking to the red cursive writing on the higher T.V screens. "As such, I am not Kira I, nor a follower in his footsteps! I'm simply a person who wishes to see the changing of the world!"

"I have come to see the world we live across haunted by murderers, killers, and finally terrorists! No more, I claim here and now that I shall change the world for the better, I only ask that the public, the real innocent civilians of the world, stay out of this movement. I do wish to harm those who do not deserve it!" He continued, before his name vanished into static. "I promise you, I shall bring you justice!"

* * *

 **Alan's home**

Alan smiled, watching the large screened T.V, the reporter who spoke about earlier. "As you know, now deceased terrorist Kivosten Lindaile was killed now five minutes before the new character name KAI revealed himself to the world," She stated, looking to her papers before the camera. "At the moment, we have no evidence to back up the idea that this is the original Kira, but we will continue to update you until we know this new characters identity!"

"Excellent, now that I've given a public announcement, I can only assume N will ask the police to hunt for me!" He chuckled darkly, walking into his kitchen.

"Wait, I thought you wanted only N to search for you, not the police! What's with the sudden change in heart?" Denzell asked, looking to the shorter of the duo. In his hand was a candy bar, half of it ripped off.

"That's the thing, since I stated for the public not to get in the way I can slightly assume the original Kira followers will rush to my side, thinking their 'God of the New World' had come forth from the dead!" He stated the last part sarcastically, opening his notebook. "People will do things just like in 2007, they'll call the police stating their Kai or Kira, or they won't cooperate at all. But there is a problem with this, I have to be careful with who I kill as Kai. I can't kill anyone in the US otherwise they'll hunt me on their own playing field, so I have to continue killing in Europe and Asia."

"Ah, so you can't kill on the US or else they figure out your working from here in the States, nice." Denzell replied, gobbling down another piece of his bar. "I only have one question, how do you know N doesn't know about the Death Note? Didn't Ryuk tell N its power before Yagami died?"

"True, but while Shinigami Ryuk did so N can possibly assume Ryuk gave the notebook to a powerful follower in Japan once more." Alan explained, walking back to his T.V. He took up a controller from his console, the lights on the machine flickering to life. "I'll start off by killing specifically in Japan like before, then I'll work my way around the world each week. I'll kill two terrorists on the week and weekends, before changing this routine fully."

"Do you think it will work though?" Denzell asked, raising an eyebrow to the younger. His plan seemed foolproof, but that didn't mean it was.

"Only one to find out," Alan replied, jumping onto his couch. He entered into a video game, leaning back as he did. "Well, I'll just wait until tomorrow to do this."

He smiled as he thought more and more of the thought, killing those who deserved to be punished for hurting others. _Those who appose me will die, those who harm ones I care for will die,_ He thought as he readied for his game. _And those who hunt me, will die! I am new justice in the world, I will see to make sure of it!_


End file.
